Sister X Hunter
by cutehoney4
Summary: Gon is my brother But, Gon is my only friend
1. Chapter 1

Sister X Hunter

Gon is my brother

But Gon is my only friend

Chapter 1

Hello my name is Gon Freecss, I live on whale island with my sister Gen Freecss. We are twins with lots of personality, while Gon is cheerful and bubbly im more strict and mature. The island is small so everyone knows everyone and in our house, we live with aunt Mito and grandma.

One day when me and Gon were 5 years old we went down to the beach to play in the water but when we arrived we saw a girl with white hair laying in the sand. We ran over to her to see if she needed help, luckily when I turned her over she was breathing but seriously hurt. I told Gon that I was going to get auntie and told him to stay by her.

While Gen was gone Gon comforted the girl by telling her stories about the island, his favorite colors and that he and his sister were the only kids on the island. The girl seemed to be less anxious while he was talking and liked that he was stroking her hair.

When Gen came back with Mito, Mito lift the girl up and took her to the islands clinic. The doctor was surprised to see us because we had just had our 6 month checkup. The doctor was also shocked to see the white haired girl, he immediately started working on her. The doctor took 3 hours to fix her up and bandage her but the doctor said she will make a full recovery.

The doctor asked Mito if she didn't mind having the girl stay with her because Gen and Gon would be able to get along better with her than a strange adult. Of course Mito agreed to take care of the girl, while on the way home the islanders started asking who the girl was but Mito told them to back up because she is sleeping. They backed off as Mito carried her home, when they got home Gon opened the door and opened the guest room door for Mito. Mito thanked Gon and told him and Gen to get ready for dinner, Mito put the girl in the bed and tucked her in giving her a small kiss on her cheek before helping grandma finish dinner.

The girl was a sleep for 3 days before she woke up, when she did wake up she screamed so load that mito tripped coming into the room to check on her. Mito calmed her down enough to get her calm by now Gon and Gen were in the room staring at her. Gon immediately skipped over to her and shook her hand violently, Gen slapped him on the head because he didn't realize he was hurting her. Gon started over and introduced himself again and introduced Gen and Mito, Gen gave the girl a slight bow and mito waved.

The girl didn't want to tell who she was to them at the time in fear that they will send her back to the one's that hurt her. Gon started spending time with her because the doctor told them to make sure she stays in bed for at least 2 weeks. So, while she was bed bound Gon bought cards, his favorite toys, and some of his homework that he and Gen had to do.

The girl smiled and giggled at Gon's kindness, she also started talking to him during this time about what she liked and disliked. Gen tried to get to know the girl too but the girl would stop smiling and give her an emotionless look. This made Gen feel unwelcomed and slightly jealous of their relationship, so while Gon entertain the girl Gen went to the Island library and read different books. While at the library she found a book called 'How to use Nen for Dummies', she liked the books name and started reading it.

Nen It is a technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy known as aura. Because one can craft a great variety of para-psychological abilities through Nen, it is considered a dangerous power. The first step is aura then we go into the mediation stage called 'Nen of the flame' The Four Exercises of Nen of the Flame are as follows:

Ten: Focus the mind, reflect upon the self and determine the goal.

Zetsu: Put it into words.

Ren: Intensify your will.

Hatsu: Put it to action.

Gen was interested in this book and asked the librarian if she could keep the book, the librarian nodded his head telling her that it was a book of a tourist from a long time ago so the library never archive it. Gen thanked him and went to one of her and Gon's play spots, she started with the Ten phase while Gon was taking care of the girl.

Now that the girl could walk around and somehow Gon convinced her to introduce herself. The girl's name was Kana she refused to tell us her last name, secretly Kana told Gon that her last name was Zoldyck. Gon at the time didn't know the significants of that family. Kana started making her schedule around Gon and making sure that Gen didn't spend much time with him.

Kana one day at dinner finally opened upped about how she washed up on the beach.

Kana told them that she was kidnapped from her family while she was playing with one of her brothers. The kidnappers took her onto a ship where she was tortured for 2 years, she was also starved and paranoid whenever they came around.

Gon who was already seating beside her squeezed her hand under the table, Kana gave him a small smile at his gesture. Gen noticed what he did and got sad because they have been more distant from each other. Later that night she got out of bed to see Kana laying beside Gon, Kana opened her eyes staring at Gen, Kana mouthed 'GO AWAY'. Gen now watery eyed grabbed her Nen book and silently ran outside, she went to her favorite tree and cried under it.

Gen was so emotionally depressed that she almost completely stopped talking to Gon, aunt Mito noticed this and talked to Gen. Mito was surprised by what Gen told her and gave her a long hug.

"I know thing are tough now but don't let this be the reason you and Gon don't talk to each other, Gen life is never easy and you're going to have to deal with situations like this and I know you want to be around your brother but Kana has been through a very bad situation and she can't go home because she afraid to be taken again. So please don't let this get you so depressed and im always here to talk to ok" Mito said

Gen smiled for the first time in a while and went to Gon, Gon was outside with Kana doing some physical exercise she didn't recognize. Gen called Gon over to her, he ran over asking if everything is ok and she told him that they were going to get sweets from the candy shop. Gon was happy about the candy trip but Kana walked up behind him pulling his shirt. Kana told him that they needed to finish their special training, Gon not wanting to disappoint Kana asked Gen if she would wait for them to finish so that they could all go together.

Gen held breath because she didn't want Kana to be there but she shallowed her pride and nodded. When they arrived to the candy shop kana had Gon wrapped around her arms picking out chocolate that she liked. Gen now said picked some jelly beans and gummy bears she went to the cashier and disappeared.

Xxxx Time Skip xxxxx

Now they are all 12 years old and Gon made the announcement that he wanted to take the hunter exams, aunt Mito was about to protest this when Gen said that she was going with him then of course kana said she was going too. Kana and Gen relationship is very strained and Gon doesn't even notice it sadly. So later that week they get on the ship and head to the exams.

 **Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

Sister x hunter

Chapter 2

 _ **Red is such an interesting color to correlate with emotion, because it's on both ends of the spectrum. On one end you have happiness, falling in love, infatuation with someone, passion, all that. On the other end, you've got obsession, jealousy, danger, fear, anger and frustration. Taylor Swift**_

Gon, Gen, and Kana abroad the chip going to the hunter exam location. Before they got on the ship they made sure that they had everything they would need.

Gon packed some clothes, snacks, herbs and his fishing pole while Kana bought clothes, needles, chocolate and her steal black ninja fan.

Gen packed her Nen book with some other books, clothes, dried food, water, and a poisonous small sword.

Gon wears a white undershirt with a green jacket and shorts his hazel brown eyes and spiky black hair. Kana for the beginning of the will be wearing a baseball cap with a green shirt and black pants, her hair will be tucked into the hat so that no one can see it and she will be wearing sunglasses to cover her ocean blue eyes.

Gen is wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. Gens's hair is straight that goes down to her elbows, her nails are like claws and she has hazel brown eyes as well. Gen always takes pride in her look and has been interested in using make up recently.

Now while they were on the ship a storm was coming their way and the ship started rocking back and forth. This made a lot of the would-be examinees feel sick or scared because they didn't know if the ship would make it all the way. On the ship they meet Kurapika and Leorio they were the only ones that weren't affected by the ships movement and they helped Gon save a ship member.

When the stormed stopped the captain of the ship as if the would be examinees wanted to continue. They said no and got off the ship while the group of 5 stayed on the ship for the rest of the way. Kana stayed near Gon while the ship was unloading by the dock, she was chatting with him and Kurapika about how funny the others were on the ship. Gen intruded the conversation by telling them that the ship's crew was done unloading.

Kurapika thanked her telling them to get off the ship so that they could get going on to the exams. Kurapika asked Gen what was the problem between her and Kana, she told him that they have had an issue with each other since they met. Kurapika nodded and asked her what kind of sword she has, she told him it's a poisonous sword made with the poisonous fish near Whale island. She told him that she is immune to the poison and that the antidote is her saliva, he was astonished by how well equipped she was for the exams and that she was so mature for her age.

Kurapika is an intelligent individual, possessing vast knowledge. He is reticent not one to open up to people easily and quite judgmental. His distance from others initially keeps him level-headed and moralistic, but his heart has been poisoned with sadness and hatred. Having been traumatized from losing everyone he loved at the age of twelve, Kurapika closes his heart to new people and remains introverted as to stay focused on his goal.

As they were walking towards the hill Leorio suggested that they take the bus but then he heard some men talking about how the bus was a trick for newbies. He soon turned around running towards the others asking them to wait, soon they arrive an abandoned town.

Then out of nowhere the whole population of the village comes out to start 'The Mind-Boggling Two Choice Quiz'. The leader of the village asks two questions and all they can say is 1 or 2.

"Men have taken your mother and your true love captive. Who do you save?"

Kurapika and Gen figured out the question before Gon could respond but the lady told them to be quiet as Gon figured it out. Kana told Gon not to hurt his self because he doesn't like these kind of problems, a now frustrated Gon answered saying that the man can't choose who to save but would rather save both.

The old lady satisfied with the question passed them all, they enter a tunnel leading to a cabin lodge. After a short walk, the group reaches a house and find the navigator couple being attacked by a magical beast called a Kiriko. The beast takes off with the lady followed by Gon, Gen, Kana and Kurapika, with Leorio staying behind to take care of the man. While chasing after the creature Gon pulls ahead of the others.

Gon hits the Kiriko on the head and Kurapika catches her, the magical beast managed to get away from Gon and Gon continued to chase it. Gen tried to tell him to stop but he was too far away for her to say anything and Kana was already behind him too so Gen helped with the lady.

Gon and Kana comes to clearing where the creature attacks him. Gon merely greets it and asks where the one he hit went to. The creature laughed because it had been years since someone was able to tell the creatures apart. When they returned the Kiriko told them that the Kiriko and the couple are a family and the ones who would take the three to the Hunter Exam.

Kana was happy to know that the creatures weren't going to harm Gon or ruin their trip to the exams. Kana also looked over at Gen who gave her a dead stare, Kana merely smirked and snuggled Gon's arm.

Kurapika noticed this while Leorio was busy talking to the creatures, he could see why Gen doesn't like her and why she gets so depressed easily. Kurapika made a note to himself to tell Gon about the girls so it won't be a problem later and he likes Gen as well.

The next day, they arrive at a small restaurant. The disguised magical beast orders a specific meal, then the cook sits them in a room and delivers the meal. The room is actually an elevator that starts to drop. As they make their way down, Leorio ask what was everyone's goal for taking the exam like did they want it for wealth or the adventure.

"I want to find our dad he's a hunter" Gon

"I just wanted to follow Gon" Kana

"Im doing it for the money" Leorio

"I need to get stronger for a particular reason" Kurapika

"I want….nothing just my own path" Gen said looking down

Gon moved over to Gen to ask her what was wrong but she didn't respond she gave him a sad smile and told him to go back to Kana. Gon did what she said but felt like she was holding back a lot of things, when the elevator landed they exited to see a lot of people waiting around and staring at them as they entered.

While they were talking to each other a man named Tonpa walked up to them to give them advice on how to survive the exams. He told them about some of the dangerous competitors like Bourbon the snake charmer, Todo the wrestler, The Amori Brothers, Cherry, and Geretta the huntsman.

Soon after that they hear a scream, they see the man is missing his arms and that his arms were turning into little red flowers. The one that did it to him was a mysterious magician like man who has a tear drop and a star on his cheeks. Gen was astonished by how beautifully he made the blood looked and started to drift away in fantasy land.

Now Tonpa offered the group a beverage to help them relax some before the competition started, the boys took there cans but the girls both stared at Tonpa

"Your being weird so I won't take it" Kana

"Didn't anybody tell you it's rude to give strange drinks to women" Gen said snapping at him

"Ahh no, no I didn't mean to insult you two I was just offering to help relive any thirst you guys may have" Tonpa said as he mentally cursed them both

"Well no thank you I have my own drink bye" Gen said walking off

Gon asked her where she was going but she said she won't be too far away. Gon tried the drink Tonpa offered them and immediately spit it out. Gon told him it had a strange taste to it and apologized for not liking it, Kurapika and Leorio poured their drinks out after that.

Tonpa went off to another part of the exam area to see if he can trick any other new comers.

Gen had walked over to a wall and saw the magician sitting by it, and she noticed that the other examinees weren't near him.

"Can I sit by you?" Gen asked

"Hmm sure why not "

"Thank you, im Gen"

"Im Hisoka so what brings you here~"

"Nothing much just making sure my brother doesn't kill himself and I want to do something on my own"  
"Ohh like what may I ask"  
"How to make my Nen stronger and last longer when I use it on targets"  
"What kind of Nen do you have dear~" Hisoka asked licking his lips

"I really don't know I have this book on Nen but I really need a teacher to help figure out what kind of Nen it is but if you like I can show you" Gen said smiling

"Show me little fruit "  
Gen got up and pointed her finger at a random man, she made sure Hisoka saw the man she was pointing to. Once she made sure he saw him, she made her Nen almost invisible and sent it to the man's head. She made her Nen cloud around him, the man was starting to be panicked because he said he couldn't see anything or hear. Then when she made sure nobody was looking her way she made the Nen cloud posionious.

The man started coughing up blood and his skin turned yellow, the others around him started backing away and looked around to see where it was coming from. They couldn't see it but knew it was somebody here in the tunnel with them, Gen stopped her nen by sucking it back in and looked at Hisoka to see his reaction.

Hisoka was very pleased to see another Nen user and happy that she will be a great huntress in the future, he gave her a murderous smile and moved her closer to him.

"You will be with me throughout the exams is that understood" Hisoka said

"Um ok sure ….do you mind showing me your Nen please since I showed mine" Gen asked

Hisoka grinned at her showing her his Nen, he told her it's a mixture of rubber and bubble gum he attached to her arm and showed how he can control it without much effort and showed her that he could he it as a barrier too. Gen did a small clap and ask how long he has been using Nen.

But before he could answer the examiner Satotz entered telling everyone that the exams have started.

Gen 407

Gon 405

Kana 406

Kurapika 404

Leorio 403

Hisoka 44

 **Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

Sister x hunter

 _ **I never said I wanted a 'happy' life but an interesting one. From separation and loss, I have learned a lot. I have become strong and resilient, as is the case of almost every human being exposed to life and to the world. We don't even know how strong we are until we are forced to bring that hidden strength forward.**_

 _ **Isabel Allende**_

Chapter 3

Satotz the examiner for the first part of the exams has made his entrance and detailed what will be happening during this part. Some of the participants groaned because they didn't know how long the tunnel was or how long it will take.

Gon was looking for his sister while Satotz was giving his speech, he saw her near Hisoka and made kana let go of him to walk over there.

"Hey Gen are you ready because it will be fun if we all run together" Gon

"I would Gon but I promised this guy here that I would run with him for the first part of the exams" Gen

"But you don't know him at all Gen! You can't just trust dangerous people like him" Gon

"Gon I don't mean to be rude but I think you need to be over there with your 'friend' im sure she will be just so happy to know that I won't be around you so please be mature about this and go please I will see you later" Gen said turning her back to him

Gon for once in his life felt anger and sadness, he didn't understand where her resentment came from and he didn't like that Hisoka was completely possessive over her. Before he walked away Gon walked up to Hisoka and told him that he better not hurt her.

Hisoka gave him a dark chuckle and told him that he won't hurt her yet, Gen pouted and told him to be a little nice to him. Hisoka patted her head telling her that he will decide when he wants to be nice.

When Gon came back to Kana, Kana asked what was wrong and he told her about the conversation with Gen and how Hisoka was being possessive of her. Kana told Gon not to worry about it for now and told him that she will never betray him. Gon gave her a big bright smile and hugged her, Kana was a bit surprised but was happy for him.

Kurapika saw everything again and can see that things will fall apart soon but he didn't let it distract him. Leorio did a little stretch before the exams started and he made sure that all his belongings were in his suit case.

Now Satotz has started the exams, the participants followed him as instructed and he was walking for a while then he started jogging. The examinees that were out of shape or fat started slowing down.

Satotz looked behind him seeing how everyone was doing and started going faster, Leorio called out a boy with white hair who was riding a skateboard pass the examinees. Kurapika told him that it wasn't against the rules to skateboard but only to keep up, Leorio huffed as the boy jumped off his skateboard and ran next to Gon.

"Hey! Im Gon and this is Kana what is your name" Gon  
"My name is Killua" Killua  
"Killua!" Kana said surprised

"Yeah, so how old are you two" Killua  
"Were both 12 and I came here with my sister too but you will meet her later" Gon  
"Cool so wanna race and see who makes it to the exit first" Killua  
"Im gamed are you going to race too Kana?" Gon asked

"Sure, I bet I will beat the both of you!" Kana Said picking up speed

"Oh, and whoever comes in last has to buy the other two dinners" Killua

"You're on!" kana and Gon

And so, the three races to see who would make it first, some of the others wished they had the stamina they had.

While they were running Gen did a fake gag as she saw kana do her act, Hisoka smirked wider as he stared at her. Gen asked him what he was doing here at the exams. He told her that he failed the exams last year and he would be bored if he didn't have anything to do with his time. Gen gave him a skeptical look as he patted her head.

As they were running Gen noticed the man with pins all over him and realized that he was moving closer to them, Hisoka looked over and waved at the clicking man.

"Hey" Hisoka  
"Who is he?" Gen asked

"This is Gittarackur now be nice and introduce yourself" Hisoka  
"Hello im Gen, I am here for the exams" Gen

"click*It's nice to meet you as well* click" Gittarackur  
"Your aura it feels like HERS it's slightly discouraging"  
"Stop being rude kitten~"  
"But….Im sorry Gittarackur for my rude behavior" Gen  
"Anyway she is with us so don't kill her" Hisoka said

Gittarackur nodded his head and went back to where he was, Gen asked how he even met somebody like him. Hisoka responded by telling her that he is an interesting person once you get use to his humor.

Gen slow downed a little and hopped on Hisoka's back, Hisoka made a moaning sound as she dug her claws into his shoulders. Gen apologized asking if she hurt him, he shook his head and told her to stay on his back for the rest of the race.

Gon notices Leorio faltering around the 60km mark. He stops and silently waits until Leorio gets his second wind, the man dropping his briefcase in the process. Gon uses his fishing pole to grab Leorio's suit case and carries it.

Now Satotz has reached the stairs and about half of the examinees had fallen, now he prances up the stairs like they are nothing. Gon was still having his race with Killua and Kana to see who would make it first.

As the running trio ran up the stairs they saw a light coming from the exit, they started running faster to see who would win the race. The trio made a big leap forward, they all made from the tunnel at the same time.

Killua started arguing with Kana and Gon about who came in first, Gon turned around and asked Satotz who was first to exit the tunnel first. He told them that they all came out first and that he was impressed by their stamina.

Gen and Hisoka made it out of the tunnel, Gen looked around to see Gon talking to his new friend and Kana. Gon looked over at her, he ran over and grabbed her to meet their new friend. Hisoka started twitching as Gon took his little pet, he let out a little bloodlust but Gen turned around telling him that she will be back soon. This calmed him down as he continued to stare at them.

"Ne Killua this is my sister Gen, Gen this is Killua he pretty cool right" Gon

"Hello Killua, how are you feeling today" Gen asked politely as she noticed some familiar traits

"Um hmmm its nice to meet you too um im feeling well ahhh .…hey you look nice" Killua said blushing as he tried to look cool

"Thank you, you look nice as well and may I ask what your goal for the exams" Gen  
"I umm really don't have any goals but I glad I met nice people like you, Gon and Kana" Killua

"That's wonderful Killua well I must be going back so please excuse me" Gon said walking back to Hisoka '

While she was walking away Killua pulled Gon to the side

"You could have told me that your sister was pretty" Killua said still blushing

"Wha I didn't know you was interested in how she looked" Gon

"It's not that, it's the fact that she looks like a model out of a magazine"  
"huh now that you mention it she does well she always been the mature one between us"  
"So would you try to help me get to know her" Killua asked

"I don't know, we had a fight earlier and she might not want to talk to me" Gon said looking down

As they were talking Kurapika and Leorio finally emerged from the tunnel and Gon introduced them to Killua. Kurapika shook his hand and asked where Gen went, Gon told him that she was back with the magician. Leorio told them that they needed to keep her away from him, so Leorio walked over to Gen and grabbed her arm pulling her towards the group.

Hisoka wasn't having it and grabbed her other arm with an extreme grip on her, Gen yelped as Hisoka started tightening his grip around her. Gen asked Leorio to let her go so Hisoka can loosen his grip. Leorio complained that he doesn't feel right leaving her with the magician, Gen told she would be fine but Leorio pulled her towards him again.

Hisoka now pissed took out one of his cards and threw it at Leorio's should, the card cut deep and made Leorio let go of her. Hisoka hugged Gen as he made sure she wasn't too hurt. Gen was surprised by the hug also she thought he called her somebody else, she looked at her arm where Hisoka held her and saw the deep hand bruise.

Hisoka apologized nonchalantly as he patted her head, he looked at Leorio as he held his shoulder. Leorio mumbled a few curse words at Hisoka but walked back to the group.

When Leorio made it back to the group Kurapika saw his injury and asked what happened, he told them what happened and Gon got mad. Gon marched over to Hisoka pulling his shirt down to look him in the face.

Hisoka moaned as he was forced down and how Gon was looking at him, Gon told him not to hurt his friends or sister anymore unless he wanted trouble. Hisoka only chuckled at the challenge and snuggled Gen next to him. Gon looked at Gen as she blushed at Hisoka's actions, he could see that she didn't need him but really wanted Gen to leave Hisoka.

So Gon walked back to the group and put on a smile, Kana understood what his fake smile meant and pinched his side. Gon looked at her noticing her hands, she signed that he needs to calm down. Gon put kana in a playful headlock as he whispered to her.

"Stop trying to control me with your needles!" Gon said pulling the needle out of his side

Kana bowed her head to apologize and Gon put the needle back in her bag, Kurapika looked at them as they played around and looked over at Gen feeling worried for her in the future.

Now Satotz has started his explanation about what will happen for the following part of the exams. As he was talking a man claiming to be the real examiner appears and claims Satotz is a Man-faced Ape that preys on human flesh and that he's the real examiner.

Hisoka summoned a few cards and sent them flying towards Satotz and the man killing him.

"I see, I see so you're the real one" Hisoka

"Examiners are hunter selected by the committee to perform this duty without pay, any hunter bearing the title we seek would be able to block that attack" Hisoka said giving Gen his cards

"I shall take that as a compliment however if you attack me again I will have to disqualify you from the exams permanently" Satotz

"Okay~~" Hisoka drawled out

"So as I was explaining don't lose sight of me or else your doomed now let us begin!" Satotz said prancing on

 **Thank you for reading**


End file.
